


Halloween and Costume Parties

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Halloween and Costume Parties

“Why do I have to be the girl?”

“Because you’re shorter, Potter.”

“Yeah, well you’ve got better legs, you know.”

“And I’m older and wiser and I laid claim to the gentleman’s suit first.”

“That’s just because you’re the one who picked the costumes up.”

“You ought to go with me when I run my errands more often, then.”

“Oh, shut up and help me with these buttons, would you?”

“Of course, my lady.”

“Fuck you.”

“Only if you’re very well-behaved tonight.”

*snort*

“Or very bad, depending on what you’re in the mood for.”

“Whatever. And why does Remus have to…”

“Because it’s the full moon. And thanks to the new Wolfsbane formula, he’s safe in public.”

“But a leash and collar, Snape?”

“Every lady needs a lapdog.”

“I hope he bites you.”

“He can’t; another pleasant side effect to the new potion.”

“Oh, fine. Can we go now?”

“Certainly. Remus, come!”

“Arf!”


End file.
